1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel; more particularly, the invention relates to a touch panel having less frame area.
2. Description of Related Art
With the blooming development of the electronic technology and the prevalence of wireless communication and the internet, various electronic devices are becoming indispensable in people's day-to-day lives. However, it is not easy to operate the most common input-output (I/O) interfaces, such as keyboards or mice, and compared to the keyboards and the mice, touch panels are direct and simple I/O interfaces. Therefore, the touch panels are often applied as communication control interfaces between human beings and electronic devices.
At present, the touch panels not only tend to become highly sensitive and precise but also have to comply with consumers' requirements for aesthetic appearance of electronic products; accordingly, the conventional touch panels with large frame area can no longer satisfy the consumers' needs. In most cases, conductive lines that are located at respective sides of sensing series of touch panels are required for electrically connecting the sensing series to bonding pads below the sensing series; therefore, the touch panels having less frame area can barely be reduced to practice.